


Fraser's Enemy

by look_turtles



Series: The Enemy [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser gets help from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraser's Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A continuation of [The Enemy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/200839), [Dief's Enemy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/203797) and [Ray's Enemy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/207642). Written for the ds_snippets challenge 21 prompt: spike

Fraser looked down at the collection of remotes strewn around Ray's coffee table and pulled on his collar. Some were half hidden under coffee stained envelopes, and Fraser has even found one inside an empty potato chip bag. Fraser wished Ray was there. Ray always knew which remote controlled which device, but Fraser could hear Ray's shower running and considering Ray had been covered in a blue, viscous liquid courtesy of their case in a candy factory, Fraser assumed Ray would be in the bathroom for a long time.

Fraser thought about trying each remote, but even if he found the button that turned on the tv there was still the problem of finding the button that changed the channels. Fraser had even tried to turn the tv on manually only to find that the buttons were missing.

Fraser was still debating what to do when he heard a voice say 'I help, beta-Benton.'

Fraser walked over to Spike's terrarium and peered inside. Spike was chewing on an apple.

'You will help me?' he asked Spike.

Spike swallowed. 'Yep.'

Fraser picked Spike up and sat him on the coffee table. Spike nudged a gray remote and Fraser picked it up.

'Press orange circle,' Spike said.

Fraser did as instructed and the tv blared to life.

Spike looked up at Fraser. 'Press one and four.'

Fraser pressed the buttons and the curling match he had been waiting all week to see came on the screen.

'Do you like curling as well?' Fraser asked.

Spike looked up at him and nodded.

Fraser picked Spike up and sat Spike on his lap. As they watched the match Fraser was struck by how insightful Spike's commentary was.

How an American turtle ended up with a British accent, was a question Fraser left for another time.


End file.
